1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the common beverage container having a drinking tube and more particularly it refers to a tube forming a part of the closure means.
Containers with tubes have been known for years but the construction of a container having a closure tube suitable to seal a container and can also be used as an operative drinking tube is not common.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention:
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide an improved tube for closing a container.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved closure tube that will serve a secondary purpose of being a useful drinking tube when in proper position.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention is to provide an improved container having a closure tube wherein an external tube will screw connect to an internal vertical tube to seal the container by the use of non-aligning portholes at the point of maximum connection so to permit the closing, or the opening of said connection when the exterior tube is properly positioned.